legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Match Made in the Studio
Match Made in the Studio is the eighth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis Andrea's quest to be a popstar take her to new heights, and the girls catch a bad guy in the act. Plot (Spoilers) Andrea is angry with Jeremy Door for getting famous because someone uploaded a video of him singing on the monorail while her own career is failing to launch. The girls decide to help Andrea by making a professional music video to post online, unfortunately, the only people who watch the video are them and Andrea's family. While Andrea is cleaning up the soundstage at the park, she decides to pass the time by singing to herself, only to attract an audience from the parkgoers. Jeremy Door stops to find out who is singing and offers Andrea the job of opening act at his concert tonight. This enrages his manager, who had already promised the job to his cousin. Later that day, Andrea is recording a studio session with Jeremy and he decides she's too good to be the opening act, so promotes her to headlining act instead. The manager is getting even more angry that Andrea is getting successful, so he decides to lie to her and tells her she is fired. When the girls confront Jeremy for not keeping his promise to let Andrea headline, he is surprised to discover she was fired and then he fires his manager for making bad decisions. The manager then decides to steal the admission money from the concert and goes looking for a vehicle in the parking lot to steal for his getaway, finally choosing the Mission Vehicle. What he doesn't know is that starting the Mission vehicle activates an alarm on Olivia's smartwatch and she remotely activates the inbuilt security system. What follows is a chain of painful attacks as the Mission Vehicle immobilises him with airbags. Zobo also responded to the theft by finding Laura and bringing her to arrest the manager after the mission vehicle comes to a stop. He also has a photo of the theft stored in his digital image files, so the manager can't claim he didn't do it, not with Zobo's visual evidence. Songs The episode features two songs: To Make a Stand in Andrea's music video, and In Who We Are which she records with Jeremy. Fun Facts * The title of this episode is a play on the common phrase "match made in heaven". Gallery ModifiedAlvaBillboard.png|This sign of Dr Alvah has been modified AnimatedGroup.png|Team Action Pose ChicoPaintingByEmma.png|Emma covering her Jeremy Door poster with her Chico painting. AndreaInShock.png|Andrea needs a group cuddle! JeremyDoorAndEvilManager.png|Jeremy Door and his evil manager Billy Bob AndreaAndJDInTheStudio.png|Andrea and Jeremy Door in the studio ZoboEarPinching.png|If you try to steal the Mission Vehicle, it can only result in being stepped on by a police horse and earpinched by Zobo LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 8 "A Match Made In The Studio" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)